


That's My cue

by Paranoidnsleepless



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Nonbinary Adora (She-Ra), Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoidnsleepless/pseuds/Paranoidnsleepless
Summary: First date catradora AU. They’re in university, they met two weeks ago at a party and it was ~steamy~ Now they’re on a date!Human catra, NB Adora, mutual gay panic and pining.NSFW, smut, and fluff, fluff and smut.I miss playing pool in dingy bars with my gf so here we are.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 33





	1. Chp 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you have nothing to do but anticipate the thing you have planned 8 hours from now?  
> That but from each perspective.
> 
> Mentions of anxiety, and gender dysphoria

Catra huffed, blowing a steady stream of smoke through her nose and letting her shoulders drop.

_Fuck it’s cold._

She checked her phone again. 8:56pm. Squinting around in the dark she tried to make out the shadows around her. She didn’t want to seem eager, but the hammering in her chest contested. She shifted from foot to foot, sucking moodily on the last embers of the joint clutched between two freshly painted nails. Slowly freezing to death was one thing, but being caught arriving early already sitting at the bar alone, is undoubtedly way way worse.

_Uh this wasn’t supposed to be the plan._

They were supposed to meet at 9, so naturally Catra would get off work at 6, saunter home to shower and change, roll a few joints for the road and then waltz into the bar at 9:10, casual and looking devastating. But the restaurant had been dead, and much to her protest, her manager cut her early. It would have been fine, if she hadn’t already laid out her outfit. It would have been fine, if she hadn’t shaved and done her nails this morning. It would have been fine if she hadn’t scheduled out each moment between getting home and needing to leave. Catra squeezed the bridge of her nose, trying to squish the collision of thoughts happening behind her eyes. She clenched her fist and took another drag of the joint.

_It’s fine. I’m fine._

She figured it best to shower again, get the smell of lunch rush out of her hair, and there had been no harm in touching up her nails. She killed half an hour pacing in Scorpia's room,trying to get her to admit that this was a bad idea and she should probably just cancel. She didn’t even know if she _liked_ Adora. Scorpia had waited for her rambling to end, and then kindly reminded her that she was in fact, obviously infatuated with Adora. Perfuma nodded along, adding that she shouldn’t let her fear of being rejected get in the way of her trying new things. Catra hung up after that. She knew they were right.

_But, what if Adora doesn't show up? Or worse, she does show up, only to leave when she sees me?_

Catra shook her hair out, pressing her fingertips into her temples.

_It’s going to be fine. I can do this. Perfuma is right._

_Not that she needs to know I think that._

She got up to get ready, having decided she does, maybe, like Adora, and so she does, maybe, deserve a chance to try. After tormenting herself about whether or not her eyeliner was even, she ran her fingers through her curly tufts of hair. Looking at the clock, she still had an hour to kill, so she plugged in her straightener and got to it. Throwing on her leather jacket and checking herself in the mirror, she gave one last nod of reassurance.

_It’s going to be fine._

The walk here only took ten minutes but she’d managed to stretch it to half an hour. Lighting up was the only thing that would satisfy the nervous bubble in her stomach. She blew out the last toke and tossed the butt in the street. She checked her phone again, 8:59pm. Panicking, she patted down her pockets, trying to find where she had hidden away her gum. The burden of refusing to use a purse but having too much crap to carry around. She popped a piece into her mouth, turning just in time to see a tall figure sprint across the road.

_About time._

Smirking and straightening out her jacket, she stepped into the light.

“Hey Adora”

\------

Adora reloaded google maps, watching the little circle spin around trying to reconnect. There was no service in the subway, so reluctantly they shuffled out into the street. The map popped up, though confused by the little blue arrow they swiveled around a few times, trying to figure out which way to go. The bar was about five minutes away, meaning they’d arrive exactly at 9pm, right when they said they would. Stashing the phone in away, they stuffed their hands in their pockets and marched onwards. The wind whipped through their hair, destroying any evidence that they had tried to style it. A drunken night with Glimmer and Bow had resulted in Adora finally allowing the pair to cut it. It had been a sore spot for the last year, a never ending battle of embracing acknowledging what you want and then denying it to please the people around you. Bow understood it, in the way he always did, but Glimmer had gotten defensive, brandishing Bow’s clippers like the sword that would lead Adora to mullet freedom. Glimmer prevailed, obviously. Adora smiled to herself, the feeling of the cool air against her half buzzed head reminding her to walk a little taller. A lot has changed in the past year, for the good mostly, and now here they were! On a date! For the first time in, well, longer than they care to admit. It’s hard to meet people when you’re half hiding yourself. And on top of that, the idea of asking someone to love you when you don’t know who you are is horrifying. And way too much.

_Wait, maybe this is a bad idea._

Adora stopped marching, eyebrows twisting in painful shapes as they struggled to breathe.

_No, it’s alright. Remember what Bow said. I’m in charge. I have the power. I am not a burden._

Adora gripped the collar of their jacket, rubbing small circles into the fabric as they took steady breaths through their nose.

_I can do this. I want to be here. Catra wants to be here. I have the power. I am not a burden._

They relaxed, letting go of their jacket. Checking their phone again, and realising now they might be late, they began to jog. The bar was just across the street, if they jaywalk, they’ll make it. squinting for headlights, Adora whipped their head violently in both directions before hustling across the road. They checked their phone again. 9:00pm exactly.

_Phew. Made it. Just in time._

They smirked to themself, straightening out their jacket. They were about to reach for the door when someone stepped out from the corner, a pair of blue and amber eyes locked on theirs.

“Hey Adora”


	2. Chp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both in their heads, but hopefully a drink or two will help calm their nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got way too long, so I split it into 3 shorter ones. Hope you like it!

Adora startled, before jerking their arm up and waving robotically.

“Hey, Catra! How are yo- you look ama -uh, what’s up?” They smiled in spite of themself.

“Not much, just waiting for my date to show up” Catra quipped, crossing her arms.

“Ah, well, may I buy you a drink before they show up? It’s pretty cold out here” Adora winked, trying to redeem themself. They swung the door open dramatically and motioned for Catra to go first. 

“Smooth. Very smooth” Catra sighed sarcastically.

The bar was dimly lit, mostly by soft yellow bulbs hanging above the pool tables. The stools that lined the counter were old red swivel chairs, and across from them were a row of 90’s pinball machines. The rest of the room opened up, with booths on one side and a row of about 5 pool tables on the other. It was pretty busy, a few people at the bar and 3 or 4 groups in the back but it wasn’t loud or rowdy. Adora hadn’t been sure what to expect but so far it seemed super chill. Perfect for a date. Catra walked ahead, nodding at the bar tender. Adora followed behind.

“Hey Catra” 

“Hey Lonnie, what’s up?”

“The usual, you know how it is. What’s good with you?”

“Oh, not much. Just here with my - uh- Adora. This is Adora” Catra fumbled, pinching her nose and pointing beside her. Adora tilted to the side and waved animatedly.

“Oh hey Adora!” Lonnie laughed, putting down the glass she was wiping and coming around the counter. 

“Hey Lonnie, it’s good to see you,” Adora said, going in for the hug. Catra blinked slowly, surprised and standing awkwardly. 

“You guys know each other?

“Hell yeah we do” Lonnie laughed again, “it’s been a while though. Where have you been?”

“Oh, you know, around. I’m happy I bumped into you though” Adora shrugged. She turned back to Catra, “We played rugby together in school” 

“I have to get back behind the bar, can I get you something?” Lonnie hopped back over the counter. Adora looked to Catra, 

“Uh, a rum and coke?”

“A rum and coke, and I’ll have any sour beer you have, please” Adora leaned against the counter as they spoke. 

“So you’re a rugby player huh?” Catra mused.

“I sure I am. I play hooker, I actually just qualified for the Etherian National team.” Adora replied matter of factly. Catra squinted, looking to the side and then back at Adora slowly.

“You play what?” her voice was flat.

“Hooker. I’m very good at grabbing balls” Adora swallowed her own laugh. Catra rolled her eyes dramatically, smiling and smitten. 

“You’re an idiot”

“I do my best” Adora teased, grabbing the drinks from Lonnie and passing catra hers. They reached for their wallet but Lonnie stopped them,

“Ah don’t worry about it, first rounds on me. Old friend discount”. Adora bowed their head appreciatively, before sliding a bill across the counter and turning to leave quickly. 

“Where to?”

“I think I see a booth at the very back, follow me” Catra reached her hand behind her before heading into the crowd. Adora grinned and grabbed it. They made it to the booth unscathed and drinks intact. Catra shook off her jacket behind her, revealing a long sleeved crop top with a little window cut out over her chest. Her jacket was stuck around her wrists and she arched her back to shake it off with a quiet growl. Adora ordered herself not to stare, caught off guard by how hot Catra looked. Catra seemed to notice Adora pause, looking up slowly from underneath her eyelashes and smirking. 

“Hey Adora,” her voice was lower than usual. Adora snapped to attention, knocking their knee against the table. 

“What’s up? Cat got your tongue?” Catra joked, breaking the tension by picking up her drink and averting her gaze. Adora smiled mischievously. 

_ Two can play at this game. _

They shrugged off their Jacket, flexing as they did it, and crossed their arms over the table top. Knowing full well it would make the veins pop out in their biceps. They’d fretted a little over what to wear, unsure of what the vibe would be. Now they were glad they picked what they did. Black docs, a pair of perfect fitting black Levis, and a crisp white T. They decided the jean jacket would tie everything together, it had red lining on the sleeves and collar. The pop of color didn’t matter now though. Adora wanted to one up their date. They’d gotten top surgery a while ago, and since they had recovered any chance to flex about in something that highlighted their physique was a welcome opportunity. Adora picked up their beer and sipped it nonchalantly. 

Catra dropped the straw from her mouth, it happened in a second but Adora saw it. They both put their drinks down. Adora, enjoying the competition, leant their head in their hand and sighed. 

“So, how do you know Scorpia?”

“We were roommates, before we moved into the Co-op.” 

“Huh. So it’s been a while. You guys must be pretty close”

“Have been since we were kids.” 

Adora had their hand relaxed on the table, mirroring Catra’s. Absentmindedly they began brushing their finger tips against Catra’s palm. Tracing little circles with their index finger. Catras entire body seemed to sit up straighter, hyper aware of Adora’s fingers. She shifted in her seat, stretching her legs underneath the table until her shoe rubbed against what she thought was the table leg but turned out to be adoras foot. 

_ Is it hot in here?  _

Catra cleared her suddenly dry throat. 

“How do you know Perfuma?”

Adora sat back up, relaxing her other arm on the table and bringing her gaze to Catra’s hand.

“We took the same Women and Genders studies course, and then she organized a protest on campus about the schools ‘Going Green Initiative’. I thought she was cool, so I volunteered to help. We hung out a few times. My best friend Bow has a class with her too, so it was like a double wammy. 

“ You hung out?.. Like, you dated?”it slipped out before Catra had a chance to check herself. Adora laughed it off, not acknowledging the change in tone.

“ No, I don’t think we’re each other's type. She and Scorpia are great together though, don’t you think?”

“Oh god yeah, it’s like they were made for each other. Scorpia has never been this comfortable with anyone before. It’s honestly really nice to see her happy. She deserves it.” Catra looked up to see Adora smiling sweetly. 

“Ugh, please don’t tell her I said that” Catra blushed, embarrassed. Adora chuckled,

“I won’t. You obviously care about her a lot, how’d you two meet?”

“Can I grab you another beer? Sour, right?” Catra snatched the empty glass from in front of Adora and strutted into the crowd before Adora could respond. Suddenly they realised what they had been doing with their fingers.

_ Oh God. Was it too forward? Did I make her uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to. She held my hand earlier and when she let go it’s like all the heat in my body left with her. And,  _ _ she seemed into it? Kinda? I don’t think I read this wrong. I mean, given how we met, and the sultry voice thing? But, that’s no reason to assume. Ah shit.  _

Adora rubbed the back of their neck anxiously. The last thing they wanted to do was be presumptuous. That’s not why they asked Scorpia for Catra’s number, and that’s not why they asked Catra out. Well, not completely.


	3. Chp 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates are tricky, especially when the first time you met was much more, personal.  
> Throwback to two weeks ago when Adora met Catra for the first time.
> 
> mentions of weed and alcohol consumption, drunk adora, NSFW but not quite smut...yet.

Two weeks ago, Perfuma and Scorpia’s Co-op house had thrown a party, and the whole squad was invited. Glimmer, Bow, Mermista and her boyfriend SeaHawk, and Adora. They pre-drank at BFS house, as Bow referred to it, though Adora and Glimmer had tried to protest. The party started at nine so they planned to show up just after ten. When they got there the house was packed, but they managed to track down Perfuma. She and Scorpia were in the backyard, sharing a joint and guarding the vegetable garden from wandering drunks. They’d all met Scorpia of course. The two had hit it off instantly and Perfuma had invited her everywhere ever since. Not that anyone minded, Scorpia was the kind of person you couldn’t help but get along with. Perfuma greeted everyone cheerfully, thankful there would be more people to guard the garden. SeaHawk, always one for a challenge, took to his post dutifully, narrating his actions in a high baritone shanty. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow had escaped while they could, leaving Mermista to groan in peace. Scorpia listed off the names of the other roommates, including one ‘best buddy, Catra’, that were somewhere inside. Adora didn’t think much of it at the time, figuring it’s hard to find someone you’ve never met.

As it got later, the party got louder. Everyone was sweaty, shouting, and very very drunk. Glimmer and Bow had secluded themselves in a corner, giggling and sharing longing looks. Adora had left them too it, wandering off to find the bathroom. The house was huge, with lots of pokey little rooms and doors. After their third attempt had landed them in the linen closet, Adora gave up, groaning and sliding down the wall until they landed on the floor, a puddle of limbs.

“I give up!” Adora yelled to no one in particular, “you got me, house!” Adora hiccuped “ I’m just gonna take a rest right here, but then, hicc, I’m gonna get YOU” they waved their finger around in the air warningly. They hiccuped again, before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

“Who is doing that?” they snorted, looking around. Scorpia appeared from around the corner with two bottles of water underneath her arm, on a mission until she noticed Adora.

“Heeeey Adora” Scorpia cooed, slowly squatting down.

“HEY! Hicc SCORPIA hicc, pffft, ScOrPIa, is that noise you?” Adora leaned back triumphantly.

“Okay buddy, how about we take a swig of this guy” Scorpia passed Adora one of the water bottles. Adora grabbed it excitedly, then raised her eyebrows and smirked arrogantly. They twisted the cap so the seal broke, then, checking Scorpia was still watching, they made an attempt to spin the cap and flick it, 

“Aaaaah BOOP”

The cap half lifted, water sloshing down the front of their shirt and crotch. They looked down at themself slowly, scoffing

“That wasn’t supposed to happen. You’ve seen that tick tock right? Here lemme try again” Adora jumped forward for the other bottle,

“Adora, wait a sec-” Scorpia fell off balance, but Adora ignored her, concentrating hard this time. Their tongue poked out of the corner of their mouth. They took a deep breath.

_Concentrate. I can do this._

“For the Honor, of GRAYSKULL!” Adora whipped the cap and flicked it clean off the bottle. Shocked, Adora threw her arms in the air in celebration, jostling water all over herself, again.

“Okay champ, where were you trying to go?”

“The bathroom” Adora said, pained. Scorpia looked to the left of them, to the door with a big sharpie sign saying 'bathroom'.

“So close” Scorpia teased. Adora groaned, bobbing her head.

“What, what's wrong?” Scorpia asked. Adora groaned again,

“My body is betraying me”

Scorpia rolled her eyes, hooking her arms under Adora’s armpits and hoisting them up.

“Here we go” she strained. She deposited Adora in the bathroom and waited for them to finish up. They were pretty drunk, Scorpia thought it best to go put Adora in her room and let them sleep it off. Adora yanked the door open,

“Scorpia, How the hell are ya?” Adora grabbed Scorpia’s hand and shook it.

“Why are you like this” Scorpia shook her head, “ come on buddy, lets go lay down” Scorpia took Adora’s arm, guiding them to the stairs.

“Are we going to the roof?” Adora looked around confused.

“No, no not the roof. My room, it’s in the attic so no one will bug ya” something crashed downstairs, followed by a group cheer and laughter. Scorpia groaned,

“Think you can make it up there on your own, champ? It’s the door on the right” Adora flashed Scorpia finger guns, making a nch nch sound with their eyebrows raised. They clambered up the rest of the stairs, repeating ‘the door on the right’ to themself. They made it to the landing, putting their hands on the wall ahead to balance. They waddled around, pressing their back to the wall and faced the stairs.

“Take THAT house!” They snorted.

_Okaaaay. Door to the right._

They looked side to side, suspiciously, before barging into the door on their right. Plopping down on the bed face first

“I’m just gonna take a nap right here! Scorpia! I'm..mm..gon..aa...”

Forty five minutes later, they woke up with a start, licking their lips dramatically. “I need water” Adora squinted around the room

“There’s a water bottle on the floor right there”

Adora jumped off the bed in a panic, as another sleepy head groaned beside her. She had thick curly hair, and she was laying on her side with her arm stretching towards Adora.

“Oh, thanks” Adora got up and grabbed the bottle, chugging it quickly. ”Hey, wait a minute, why are you in Scorpia’s bed?”

“I’m not in Scorpia’s bed, you are in my bed” she sat up, reaching for the water Adora was holding. Adora stepped forward and handed it to her.

“Oh. Sorry” Adora blushed,

“S’okay, as long as you’re not a creep or a pervert” the woman smiled, looking Adora up and down, “are you a creep or a pervert?” Adora swallowed heavily, watching the woman trail her eyes up to meet Adora.

“No, no, I’m just an Adora, uh, I mean, Hi, I’m Adora” They sat down to shake her hand.

“Catra” the woman giggled. “Come here dummy, I was comfy. Plus, Scorpia and Perfuma are doing it in perfuma’s room, and that chick Sparkles and crop top dude looked like they were about to bone and went into Scorpia’s room. So if you’re crashing, you can just crash in here” She collapsed back down on the bed. Adora nodded, grabbing their phone from their pocket and texting Glimmer where they were. They put their phone next to the water bottle on the nightstand and lied back down.

“Wait, you’re not gonna puke, are you?”

“No” Adora sighed, “The nap helped”

“Okay good. It was a good nap” Catra yawned, lazily draping her arm onto adoras chest and nuzzling into her neck. “S’this alright? You smell good” she mumbled into Adora’s shoulder. Adora nodded enthusiastically, before realizing Catra couldn't see,

“Yeah, s’cool. Nap buddy” they giggled. Catra scooped her leg up over Adoras, getting comfy,

“Hold on, why are your pants damp?” Catra lifted her head, heterochromatic eyes wide

“I spilled water on myself doing a tick tock. My shirts kinda damp too” Adora nuzzled their head into Catras. “Your hair is soft”

“Take them off, you can borrow some sweatpants, I don’t want you to get my bed wet” Catra mumbled. Adora sighed and sat up, sliding their shirt over their head and wriggling out of their jeans, they collapsed back down with an oof.

“You didn’t grab clothes, dummy” Catra giggled. Adora sat up quickly, cheeks burning

“Oh, right” they scratched the back of their neck. They stood up and looked around the room, trying to guess which drawer Catra kept sweats in. It was a cute room. Plants hung around the window, with a desk shoved up against it. A guitar sat in the corner, with a pile of records beside it. There were a few paintings tacked to walls and that was it. They opened the dresser closest but had no luck. Huffing, Adora clicked the lamp on. Catra sat up with a hiss,

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find clothes!” Adora put their hands on their hips, still feeling a little drunk. Catra giggled, biting her lip at the sight. Adora noticed, smirking back, and standing a little taller.   
“Ugh fine” Catra rolled her eyes. She reached above her head and pulled off her shirt, and then her jeans, throwing them at Adora,

“there. Now you don’t need them. Now turn the light off and get in here” Catra growled, smacking her head back into the pillow. Adora blinked slowly, before following Catra’s orders. They snuggled in, both still feeling tipsy and wanting to cuddle. They stayed like that for a while, neither really falling asleep, but not wanting to disrupt the other. They bantered back and forth, whispering little jokes and compliments to each other. It felt easy. Catra’s skin was so soft, and Adora’s was so warm. Catra tried to drift off, failing at the fact that every time Adora took a deep breath she could feel their abs beneath her arm, a hip beneath her leg. Adora swore she heard Catra’s breath hitch more than once. They might have been drunk before, but they were both becoming increasingly more alert. Whether it was the lack of alcohol, or the fact that their skin buzzed where they touched each other, neither could say.

_This is crazy._

Adora doesn’t even know Catra!

_Well, except that she is Scorpia’s best buddy. And considering what a gem Scorpia is, there is no way Catra wouldn’t be a decent person. And, they go to the same university. So, they must be around the same age. And Catra was the one who said Adora should crash in her bed, so she must be kind of sober. Also, Catra is fucking stunning._

Adora chided themself for thinking about that in this situation, but, when- half -naked-in-a-sort-of-strangers-bed?

_Oh God._

_Is this happening?_

Catra bit her lip again, aware of the sigh that just escaped her mouth. She shouldn’t be turned on right now. She knew it, but here we are. There is no way around it.

_Adora is fucking hot._

The moment they stood up she thought it. Their big blue eyes caught her off guard, but then they took off their shirt, and Catra could practically feel the steam rising off them.

_Did this mean she was a creep or a perv?_

_No, Adora was the one sleeping in a stranger's bed. And they didn’t protest when Catra said they could crash._

_They did get undressed._

_Shit_

Catra tensed from the tingling between her legs. She tried to shift her thigh off of Adora, but they followed her movement, grinding into her.

_Oh, fuck._

Catra’s eyes flew open. Adora felt it too. They flinched, unsure whether to look at her or not. Catra snaked her foot up Adora’s shin. Their heart was pounding. She traced her finger up Adora’s ribs, following the thin scars either side of their chest. Adora swallowed.

_Catra has to know what she's doing, right?_

They took a chance, licking their lips and tilting their head down to Catra. She looked up at them from under her eyelashes, lips parted slightly. Adora chewed on their lip, helpless. Heat flooded south and they couldn’t help but wiggle their hips.

“Hey Adora” Catra grinned wickedly, pressing her leg into them and sliding it back down their shin.

“Heeey, Catra” Adora blew out their breath, still unsure they should act on this. They slid up onto their elbows, to see her properly. Catra followed their movements, landing gracefully over Adora, straddling them with her arms on their shoulders. Adora eyed her suspiciously,

“How drunk are you?”

Catra smiled, appreciative of their hesitance.

“Drunk enough to feel good.” Catra lowered herself slowly onto Adora’s Hips, forcing Adora to sit up taller, hands cupping her ribs. She leaned forwsrd snf whispered into into Adora’s ear

“Sober enough to know I want you”

Her mouth lingered, grazing Adora’s chin before trailing kisses down their neck. She leaned her head on their shoulder and peered up at them. Adora nodded, trying to make out their last thought of reason over the rushing of blood in their ears. They puffed out their breath again, wanting to be sure,

“You want me?” They trailed their fingers up Catra’s ribs, locking eyes with her. Catra giggled,

“Yes, dummy” she was staring at Adora’s lips.

_This is happening._

In one swift motion, Adora hooked her arm around Catra’s ribs and flipped her over. Catra was pinned underneath Adora, her head sunken in the pillow. She gasped, feeling her body get excited and surrendering to it. Adora’s eyes were the color of steal, her pupils a little blown and locked on Catra’s. They leaned forward, catching Catra’s lips in a hungry kiss. Grinding up against her, they bit her bottom lip, smirking,

“And how do you want me, Catra?”

\------

Adora’s breath hitched at the memory. They squeezed their legs together tight, shaking it off. The group at the last pool table were heading out, one of the guys shuffling over to Adora politely,

“Hey, if you were waiting for a table, our’s is free now” Adora shook their head, being called back to reality.

“What? Oh, OH, Thank you!”

“No worries, have a good one!” The stranger followed his friends out.

Adora grabbed their jackets and claimed the table, placing a line of coins along the edge. They inspected the row of cues along the wall, sussing out which one was the best. They picked the heaviest one. They’d never admit too it, but they had googled pool tips on the subway ride here.

_Light cue for finesse, heavy cue for speed._

  
They may not have finesse, but broot strength usually worked out fine.

_How hard can it be?_

They perched on a nearby stool and waited for Catra to get back, twirling the stick between their fingers.

_Now if my hands get idle, they have something to fidget with._


	4. chp 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Catra met Adora, or rather, the party from two weeks ago but from Catra's perspective. 
> 
> Mentions of alcohol and weed consumption, NSFW, smuuuuuut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before, but I tried my honest best!

“Ugh, please don’t tell her I said that” Catra blushed, embarrassed. Adora chuckled,

“I won’t. You obviously care about her a lot, how’d you two meet?”

“Can I grab you another beer? Sour, right?” Catra snatched the empty glass from in front of Adora and strutted into the crowd before they could respond.

_What the hell was that?_

She made it to the bar, placing the glasses down and poured herself a glass of water from the jug sitting on the counter. She and gulped it down quickly. Her throat felt dry.

_Damn it’s hot in here._

“Hey Captain” Lonnie jested, crossing their arms and leaning across the divide.

“Captain?” Catra sassed.

“Yeah, captain” Lonnie nodded, “of the love boat” they cracked themselves up.

“Shut up!” Catra’s voice cracked, her cheeks burning a deep shade of red.

“Woah, chill out” Lonnie laughed, palms up in surrender. “I’m just saying” They spun a fresh glass in their palm and filled iit with ice, “Usually you don’t stay for round two”

“So I’m staying for another drink? That doesn’t mean I like her.” Catra sulked. Lonnie blinked slowly.

“It doesn’t. It just, means I’m thirsty” she reached over the bar and grabbed the drink just as Lonnie spritzed in the coke. She sipped it innocently, amber and blue eyes wide.

“Right” Lonnie rolled their eyes. “How the hell did you two even meet?”

“Umm” Catra sputtered her drink, shoulders hunched.

“Hey, Lonnie, need a word!” the bouncer, Rogelio, yelled. Lonnie sighed, rolling their eyes to catra before marching over to meet him.

_Oh thank God._

Catra took another gulp of her drink, the burning in her cheeks could easily be the alcohol if she tried hard enough. She knew it wasn’t though. Her body had been on high alert since she watched Adora jog across the street. Their stupid floppy hair and innocent grin. She thought back to the last time she saw them, a painful throb between her thighs. She fidgeted where she stood, chewing on the straw as her mind wandered.

\-------

The party was supposed to be chill. Eight people lived in the house, all in different majors. They were each allowed to invite a group of three or four, which seemed reasonable at the time given a few would invite the same people. Catra kept mostly to herself in her classes, and since she lived with Scorpia and Entrapta, and Rogelio, Kyle and Lonnie all worked at the bar, she hadn’t bothered inviting anyone. Scorpia had listed off the names of the group she and Perfuma had invited, insisting that Catra would love them, she just had to put herself out there.

_Sure thing, Scorp_

Trying to break the ice in a room full of couples was basically impossible. When the party started Catra took it upon herself to single handedly kick everyone's ass at beer pong. That’s how she met Mermista and Seahawk. She sunk her last redemption shot, and, in an attempt to make it more interesting Seahawk suggested a ring of fire, the logic being that if they circle the cup in vodka, it would light, thus creating a fiery abyss for the ball to perish within. Luckily Mermista beat him to it, dousing both the lighter and her boyfriend with the water she was holding. Catra had taken that moment to tap out, escaping to the porch to light up. That’s how she met Glimmer and Bow, or as she identified them, Sparkles and Crop top. She was trying to cut through the crowd to get outside, wanting nothing more than to smoke a joint, find something to eat and retreat to bed. Sparkles had other ideas. Catra was drunker than she intended or cared to admit. She stumbled through the crowd, lost her balance, and landed in the Bow’s Lap. The pair laughed it off, but before Catra could recover, Glimmer grabbed her by the shirt and practically threw her in the opposite direction.

“Watch it!” the shorter woman warned, a tipsy sway betraying the threat.

“Relax, glitter girl”

“What did you just call me?”

“Glimmer, stop!” Bow cut her off, placing his hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. Glimmer twisted to face him, as he brought his hand up to swipe a stray hair behind her ear. Glimmer’s grip on Catra’s shirt loosened, and Catra took it as her opportunity to flee.

Finally making it outside, she hopped up on the railing of the deck and lit her joint. There was a crowd hovering over by Perfuma, still guarding the garden in dutiful inebriation. Music was blaring from someone's phone, and every now and then people would start chugging.

“What are you doing?” Catra hopped down, flicking ash as she did.

“Drinking! Want to join darling?” DT threw their arm in the air, jazz hands to the sky. Catra smirked, handing the joint to Perfuma and snagging a beer from the cooler. DT was another housemate, a theatre major in their third year. They were boisterous and outgoing, unashamedly flirting with everyone and forever speaking in double entendres. To say they fucked with Catra’s head was an understatement. She lived in a state of wanting to smack the bleach out of their hair and wanting to kiss them until they ran out of things to say. Neither were realistic, and Catra’s days of idle trouble maker were long behind her. She settled on upstaging them in minor but satisfying ways, something DT had noticed, and encouraged mischievously.

“Sure, I’ll join. So long as you’re okay with getting your ass kicked”

“ ooh! I love it when my kitten gets feisty. Roxanne, or Red light?”

“Um, what?”

“Oh, you have to pick one, then whenever you hear it said in the song, you drink”

“Ah. um, Roxanne, I guess” “Excellent” DT smiled cockily, “ready? Cheers darling” they clinked drinks and the song began.

Scorpia finished investigating the crash in the living room, when a steady chanting erupted from the back yard.

_Now what?_

She slid open the door and stepped out, completely unprepared for what she saw next. Perfuma was standing between Catra and DT, trying to mediate. Thunderstruck was blasting from the speaker, and the pair were taking turns violently shot-gunnning cans of beer.

“What the?”

“NO” DT cried to the heavens, falling to their knees dramatically.

“FUCK YEAH!” Catra punched the air, throwing her empty can to the ground. DT wiped their face, their eyes watering as they recovered from accidentally inhaling the carbonated malt.

“It burns, it bu-hu-hu-hurns. help me, I’m melting, I’m meeeelting!” DT. Catrta cackled, her voice cracking adorable.

“Ah, this is too good. Scorpia! Did you see? I kicked DT’s ass!”

“That’s my wildcat” Scorpia winked, placing her hand on Perfuma’s lower back. Catra was shouting along the song, trying to razz up another competitor.

“I think this is the most I’ve ever seen Catra interact with anyone” Perfuma giggled into her love's ear.

“Well, she can never say no to a challenge” Scorpia sighed, eyeing her smaller friend cautiously. Catra was swaying a little too belligerently for her comfort, her best ACDC impression serenading the tomato patch.

“Ugh, Catra? Be careful-” “

I am! Jesus! Wo-woah!”

Scorpia whinched, squeezing her eyes closed at the sound of branches breaking and several unripe vegetables squelching.

“Ah shit” Catra sighed, ass deep in Perfuma’s garden.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? CATRA?” Perfuma’s eye twitched incessantly. Taking a big deep breath, she motioned her exhale with her hands.

“what? It was an accident!”

“Alright wildcat” Scorpia scooped up Catra bridal style, careful not to cause anymore vegetative casualties.

“What are you doing! Put me down!”

“It’s alright! You’re safe here. Everything will be okay”

“Scorpia!” Catra squealed, squirming her way to freedom.

“Alright alright! Jeese. I will put you down, on one condition”

“Fine” Catra whined, “what?”

“You drink this water, and you call it a night?” Catra rolled her eyes so hard they might have rollen out of her skull.

“alright. But, this is not because you said so!”

“Oh! And while you’re up there, will you pop your head into my room and check on Adora? I sent her up there about half an hour ago” Catra wrinkled her nose childishly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Catra waved dismissively, “Sorry Perfuma!”

She fell up the stairs, exhausted and ready for the comfort of bed. Having reach the top, she leaned heavily on the banister catching her breath.

_Huh. Scorpia was right. I am drunk._

Giggling to herself, she stumbled forward, bracing herself against the wall.

_Oh right. Scorpia’s room. Check on her friend Adorable-uh, Adora._

_What a dumb name._

She barged through the door, noisily.

“HeeEeYY AdoRa”

The bed was empty, completely untouched from the morning before.

_Well, I tried._

She stumbled across the hall, noticing her door was slightly ajar. The alcohol in her system buzzed, and with a tiny growl she shoved the door open hard, ready to take whoever dared intrude her plan to pass out. The door swung open unceremoniously, Catra pummeling through eyes ablaze. It was dark, and the room appeared undisturbed, other than the gentle snore and rumpled form face down on the bed.

_seriously?_

Catra groaned loudly, dropping the water bottles Scorp had equipped her with on the floor.

“Adora?... A-Dora! HEY!” Catra’s eyes fluttered as she wavered back and forth.

_Ugh. Idiot._

The drunken desire to sleep silencing all reason Catra clambered onto the bed, making sure to keep closer to the wall than the blonde mullet beside her.

Is sleeping in a bed with a stranger a stupid idea? Probably. 

Am I going to do it anyway? mmm. 

Probably. If Scorp can vouch for them they must be harmless. 

Adora shifted in their sleep, giggling something as they rolled over, the steady snoring from before filling the silence again.

_Adorable. Freaking Adorab-_

_Shut up. You’re drunk brain. Go to sleep._

\----

“Well that was quick” Catra jumped, shrieking as she released the straw she’d been chewing on from her clenched jaws. Lonnie was standing in front of her, eyebrow raised.

“Must be some date” they quipped. “Need a refill before you get back to your Adora?”

“Shut up.” Catra slid her empty glass across the counter moodily. “ and yes please. And another beer”

Lonnie obliged, saluting before crouching to the beer fridge.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So how did you two meet?”

“Uh..”

\----

“And how do you want me, Catra?”

Catra's face flushed, shocked at the sudden shift in power. Adora eyes softened, their voice a little quieter,

“Are you cool with green, yellow, red? Adora studied Cara's face before continuing. Catra stared at her, lips parted as she caught her breath,

“Mhhmm” Catra nodded

“God, yes.” her hips rose off the bed, looking for contact. The throbbing of her clit was driving her mad.

_How am I *this* turned on already?_

She wined pleadingly, slamming her hips back down again.

“Adora, please”

Adora ground their leg down Catra’s centre,

“God, you’re so wet for me” Adora groaned. They rolled their hips again, feeling Catra’s heat against their thigh. They nuzzled their face into catra’s chest, biting at the lace of her bra.

“May I take this off?” Their voice was deeper, smoother.

“Yes!” Catra snapped

“Yes, what?” Adora cocked an eyebrow up at Catra, rolling their hips again.

“Ah, fuck, Please, yes please!” Carta sighed, squirming beneath them. She needed their mouth on her, now. Catra arched her back as Adora reached around, unclipping her bra and slowly dragging the straps down her arms. Refusing to wait any longer Catra reach for Adora's face, smashing their lips together. She unlocked Adora’s mouth with her tongue, needing more. Wanting to get impossibly closer to them. Adora returned the kiss, just as needy. They traced circles around Catra’s nipple, fingers so light it made Catra break out in goosebumps. Adora dipped down, rolling their tongue over it then releasing it with a pop. Catra moaned, pushing herself into their palms. They nipped up the centre of her breasts, leg pressing down directly over her clit.

“I asked you a question, Catra '' Adora said, lifting themself over Catra and leaning back on their knees. Catra’s eyes followed them, so turned on it was hard to think through the fog. Adora hooked their fingers under her black thong.

“Color?” Adora waited for permission

“Green” Catra hummed. They began to slide the panties down Catra’s thighs, sitting up taller on their knees.

“I asked” Adora threw the panties across the room and then brought two fingers up to her mouth. Making sure Catra was watching, they wrapped their lips around the base of their middle and index finger, slowly pulling them out again. A layer of spit coated their digits.

“How do you want me, Catra?”

Realising the game, Catra leant up on her elbows smirking.

“On your knees, Adora” she purred, leaning forward. Adora blinked, looking around confused. Catra read their face and answered for them,

“No, baby. Not like that.” she knelt up quickly, cupping Adora’s face and kissing them urgently. Adora tried to wrap their arms around her but Catra bit down hard on Adoras neck. They let out a cry, the throbbing building between their own legs.

_Fuck she’s hot._

“On the floor, on your knees. I want you to eat me out until I cum” Catra watched Adora’s pupils grow wide at the command. They looked thrown off, and suddenly Catra thought she’d gone too far,

“Color?” she placed a hand softly on Adora’s chest. This was only fun if they were both into it. Adora stood up off the bed quickly, making Catra’s heart sink painfully. Before she could figure out how to fix it, Adora slowly kneeled down in front of her.

“Green” Adora smirked, always ready for a challenge. Catra rolled her eyes, before falling back on her elbows, and shuffling her ass to the edge of the bed. Adora kissed and bit her thighs, inhaling in her scent and nuzzling the small patch of hair at Catras centre. They hitched her knees over their shoulders, inhaling greedily. They swiped their tongue through her folds agonizingly slow. The taste of catra on Adora’s tongue sent a shiver through their core. They flattened out their tongue, eager to take more, until they reached the place Catra needed the most. They flicked their tongue over the bundle of nerves. Waiting for the sweet sounds escaping their partners lips. Catra’s thighs squeezed tightly around Adora’s head in pleasure. They wanted to hear her sighs. Her whines. They wanted to hear her say their name and most of all, they wanted to hear what Catra sounded like when she came. The thought of it sent another shock through them, moaning into Catra’s curls. Catra sighed in response.

“Ah, Adora, I need, ah”’ Adora reached up, lifting the small hood over Catra’s clit, lightly circling the tip of her tongue around the small nub. Catra was lifting off the bed, clawing at the sheets twisting up below her. Pushing into Adora’s face for more. Adora moaned smugly. Watching Catra’s breasts rise and fall with her desperate sighs.

“You’re so good baby, ah, you’re so good to me” Catra was repeating it over and over, her toes curling over behind Adora’s back. Just as Catra’s legs began to tense, Adora pulled back, reaching their fingers back up to their mouth and coating them in slick and spit. Catra trembled at the loss of contact, coming out of her pre-orgasm haze abruptly. Panting she sat up, her cheeks flushed,

“ Why’d you sto-ah-ah -Adora!” Adora teased their index finger around Catra’s entrance.

“Color?” They circle around again. Catra slammed her eyes shut, bright lights dancing on the inside of her eyelids as her body rocked. She looked up at her lover slowly, painfully aware how close she was to coming undone. 

“Gr-gree- Ah!” Adora slid a finger inside Catra slowly, at the same time bringing her tongue to flick against her sensitive clit. The high pitched cries made Adora speed up, their own hips thrusting, needing more. They took one long swipe up Catra before breaking away, panting,

“You like it like this baby?” Adora’s tone was almost mocking. Catra was biting her lip, one hand slung over her eyes and the other gripping the sheet. Her tits were bouncing with Adora’s thrusts, and Adora couldn’t help but revel in how fucking beautiful she was. They slowed down, drawing out their finger before pushing back in slowly, making sure to stretch out Catra fully.

“I’m so close, Please, Adora” Catra lifted up her head and flopped it against the mattress frustrated and ready to cum. Her orgasm had been building since before they were even naked, and now it was sending tiny lightning bolts through her entire body.

“Is that my cue?” Adora added a second and filled catra as much as they could, curling their fingers on the way out to hit the spot they knew would make her fall apart at. They were right. Catra let out a high pitched cry, legs locking and stomach tensing. Her whole body began to tremble as Adora filled her, hitting her G spot over and over again. She reach out for something, erratic and desperate before gripping onto Adoras hair. Adora groaned at the new sensation. Catra’s finger nails were digging into their scalp, pulling their face back down. Adora obliged, circling her tongue back over Catra’s clit. Catra lost it.

“Ah, ah, Adora, I’m gonna cu- AH” Catra clamped hard around Adora’s fingers, her legs locking around Adora’s head. Her nails sunk deeper into Adora’s hair, as she rode out the orgasm. Adore kept her hand inside and continued to circle Catra’s clit, building up her orgasm until she cried out again,

“Fuck, Baby, YES” Adora, unable to hang on any longer, shoved their left hand into their boxers, needing some kind of relief. They copied the same actions they were making with their tongue, circling their clit quickly. They dipped down, coating their fingers in their own need and began rubbing side to side, the urgency building. Catra released the grip around Adora’s head just in time for Adora to hear her soft moans and sighs. They groaned loudly, not wanting to leave Catra but needing to cum. Their stomach clenched in anticipation. Catra seemed to sense Adora’s frustration, because she sat up quickly, releasing the grip on Adora’s hair. Adora whined, missing the contact. Catra traced Adora with lustful eye, thoroughly rocked by her orgasm and already wanting more. She followed Adora’s hand to where it rithed back and forth in their boxers, licking her lips.

"oh, baby, do you need some help?” she tilted her head sweetly, stroking Adora’s cheek with her thumb. Adora nodded enthusiastically, before panting,

“I’m so close. Fuck. you’re so sexy.”

“You did so good for me Adora, how about you let me take care of you now?” she gazed down at Adora with hooded eyes. Adora stopped their motions, surprised by Catra’s offer.

“Really?” They blurted out

“Of course?” Catra giggled,

“No one ever really as- I mean uh. okay, yeah” Adora seemed hesitant

“We don’t have to, I just wanted to offer. If it makes you uncomfortable I totally understand” Catra shrugged

“No, I want to cum, uh, i mean, I want you, ah.” Adora took a breath, giving into the embarrassment.

“Here, come sit up here beside me” Catra guided Adora up, her hand still cupping their face. Adora followed, still a little nervous.

“What do you like?” Catra asked, waiting for Adora to meet her gaze. They stared at the ground collecting themselves for a second.

“Sorry, I know I probably ruined the vibe” They muttered. Catra’s heart sunk again, watching the sexy confident person who just fucked her senseless, close themself timidly.

“Adora, can you look at me?” Adora took a deep breath and sat up, meeting her eyes. Catra smiled, realising it was the first time she was actually taking in Adora. The hair on the top of their head hovered above just above their eyebrows messily. Their eyes were the perfect mix of silver and blue. They were kind. Adora had kind eyes. Catra’s glance fell on their lips. Full and pink. She found it hard not to swoon, leaning in slowly and gently placing a kiss there. She felt Adora relax on the bed. One kiss became another, until they were tangled up in each other again, finding a natural rhythm and running with it. Catra let Adora lead, wanting to give them what they want.The kiss was growing hungrier. Adora ran her fingers through Catras hair, wanting to taste her all over again. They groaned as Catra’s thigh pressed into their centre. Adora’s body rocked at the feeling, still insanely over stimulated.

“Ah, sorry” Catra moved to back away but Adora just moved to their knees.

“S’okay, here, will you sit on my face?” Adora laid down on her back, positioning the pillows beneath her head. They turned back to Catra when she didn’t respond.

_Holy shit._

Catra’s mouth went dry. Adora was laid out in front of them, their abs on full display. One elbow was bent behind their head, tensing the muscles in their arms. Adora was ripped. They peered up at Catra patiently. A million and one images flashed before Catra’s eyes, all of them filthy. But with a body like that, and the way this idiot gave head, Catra couldn’t help herself. She thought about the orgasm she just had, and how she could possibly go again. That is, until Adora reached their hand into their boxes and stroked themself slowly. Catra’s body darted forward, a rush of heat making her hips search for contact. Adora moaned softly, creasing their eyebrows together and they bit their lip. Catra swallowed the thick lump in her throat, before crawling up towards Adora.

“Yeah, I think I can do that”

\----

Catra gulped, her heart beating a little too hard at the memory. How did we meet?

_Oh, just casually. At a party where they accidently passed out in my bed only to wake up and make me cum more times than I have in the last 6 months._

“Scorp set us up” she lied.

“Ah, of course she did. No wonder you’re so nervous”

“I’m not nervous!” Catra shrieked

“Right, no, you always show up here early and stalk about outside, do your make up, straighten your hair, cut your nails and buy the drinks of random people”

“I.. You.. UGH” catra squeezed the bridge of her nose

“I’m just teasing! Look, it’s nice to see you put yourself out there. You deserve it. I’m, ya know. Happy for you. Or whatever” Lonnie shrugged, suddenly timid.

“Yeah well… thanks Lonnie. Though, I don’t know how well it’s gonna stay, they keep asking how I met Scorp.”

“Ah” Lonnie suddenly got her friend's nerves. “I know Adora, they have a big bark and an even bigger bite, but it’s all for the people they care about. If you like them, I think you should be honest. I think they’d surprise you.”

“Right. Well, if you see me back here in less than ten minutes you’ll know how it goes!” Catra laughed, shrugging with the two drinks in the air.

“I’ll add them to your tab” Lonnie called after the retreating figure.

“Just honest with them. I can do that, right?” Catra whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. If you'd llike to read the party-hook-up-smut as one long shot, It's called How Do You Want Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Chlo here. Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fic, so I would love to hear your thoughts on it🤗
> 
> I'm @pnoidnsleepless on twitter, come say hey!


End file.
